herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Koko Nigel/PG Proposal: Izuku Midoriya
What is the work My Hero Academia (僕のヒーローアカデミア), abbreviated as HeroAca (ヒーローアカ) is a Japanese superhero manga series written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi. It has been serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump since July 2014, and, as of August 2019, 24 volumes have been collected in tankōbon format. Who is he? Izuku Midoriya is the main protagonist of the popular manga and anime series My Hero Academia. His Hero name is Deku and he was originally Quirkless but after meeting All Might and impressing him with his bravery, he gains One For All becoming its ninth user. What did he do When he was a child, Izuku greatly looked up to and admired heroes. Being a huge fan of All Might, he wished to be a hero like him once he got his Quirk. However, by the time the children of his age had started manifesting their powers, Izuku still showed no signs of having any special abilities. Due to that, his mother chose to take him to a doctor, where he received the news that the fact that he has two joints on his pinky toe meant he would never have a Quirk. Later on that same day, Izuku kept watching videos of All Might on his computer and tearfully asked his mother if he could still become a hero. She hugged him and apologized, words that Izuku would remember as not what he wanted to hear. Even so, Izuku kept aiming to be a hero and to get into U.H. Academy. That led him to be constantly bullied and ridiculed by his childhood friend, Katsuki, and his classmates, who believed it was impossible for someone without a Quirk to ever become a hero. Corrupting factors Due to being bullied since childhood for being born without a Quirk, he is initially portrayed as insecure, being more reserved and not self-expressive, especially in front of Katsuki Bakugo. However, after being accepted into U.A. High and facing Katsuki during the Battle Trial Arc, he has gradually become more confident and brave. He also appears to have a more brash and abrasive side to him that mostly shows up when he finds himself in combat. This side of him makes him act more like Katsuki, being rather loud and unwavering, and also with a strong drive towards victory. He has even gone as far as to taunt Katsuki when the two of them fought when he is in this mentality. He claims that this is because he sees Katsuki as the embodiment of what someone who strives for victory should be. Admirable standard In the Entrance Exam Arc, Izuku attempted to save Katsuki despite his Quirklessness. His heroic actions during the practical test caused him to earn 60 rescue points from teachers, meaning he has passed and therefore being accepted into U.A. Followed by the Quick Apprehension Arc, Izuku listens to Shota and powers up only the end of one his fingers and launches the ball at a considerable distance. He shocks his class with this display as he tells his teacher he is still standing as Shota is impressed with his feat. In the UA Sports Festival Arc, he gave Ochaco advice in fighting Katsuki. Despite not approving Stain's methods, Izuku respects Stain for living according to his ideals and never giving up on them. He also saved Yo Shindo from Gang Orca. Final verdict I'll leave the decision to everybody else. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal